Hocus Doofus
by Secret-Universe
Summary: Tails has a cold, and Sonic tries to cheer him up with a magic trick: Pull Rabbit out of Hat. Sounds easy, right? Think Again.


It's an early morning and we are right now in sight of the home of Miles 'Tails' Prower. Unfortunately, today we won't be seeing him working in his shed or flying the X-Tornado. Why, you all ask.

As the camera views into his bathroom, you'll find the reason why; he's sick. And not just the regular 'catch-cold' kind of sick. He's standing by the sink, with baggy teary eyes, his muzzle and fur all messy, his gloves all wet from trying to rub off the sweat from his face and he had a bad case of sneezing and coughing fits.

"Oooh, my aching head aches…" He whimpered, rubbing his head. That's when his nose began to twitch, "No, no-no!" He blinked, letting out a tear in pain, "M-mustn't sneeze…" Upon spotting the tissue box, he looked all happy, almost if it weren't for his sick expression, "Ah…_**FAITHFUL TISSUE!**_"

But as he was taking a step toward it, his foot slipped on a bar of soap, causing Tails to scream and slip about the room until he fell down by the toilet and the toilet paper roll unrolled onto his head, covering him like a mummified fox rather then a ill fox…

* * *

Not too far away, Sonic and his pal, Knuckles, were relaxing away as Knuckles stared at the clouds, chewing on a grass stalk as Sonic is right now reading a book on Magic. Normally he wasn't interested in such a thing but he figured it might come in as some sort of use.

After a few minutes, Sonic perked up his ears at a small sound of sneezing, "You hear that, Knuckles?"

"Hear what?" Knuckles sat up but then he also caught the sound of the sneezing.

"I think that might be our pal, Tails…" Sonic got up…

"_**AH-CHOO!**_"

The next sneeze knocked him right off his feet, his eyes blurry but he shook it off, "Man, what a blow there!"

The echidna stood up, "Well, hopefully, he isn't trying to copy your so-called sneeze record." That was rather un-amusing to him.

"Oh relax; Tails is too smart for that, but this I gotta see." Sonic then ran off and Knuckles, with a frown and shrug, followed after him.

* * *

Later at Tails' place, Sonic and Knuckles invited themselves inside and upstairs, with the cobalt hedgehog calling, "Hey Tails, you okay, little buddy?"

"Where are you, Miles?" added the echidna.

Earlier from the TP incident, Tails had remained stuck underneath but slowly crawled out of the mess as his friends came in, "_Over here, guys_…"

Sonic got a quick glance of the fox and immediately saw the problem, "Tails, just look at you…"

"Baggy face, hair is all drooped, even your tails look all busted…" Knuckles then thought as Tails cleaned up the paper pile, "Tails, either you're sick or you got caught with '2 girls 1 cup' again."

"Ew…" cringed Sonic, not pleased with the memory of that cursed computer clip.

"_The former, I'm afraid_…" Tails answered sickly, "_I was up all night, coughing and sniffling…eezing and oozing too_…"

"That bad as it sounds?" the blue Mobian asked.

The fox coughed loudly, "_Well, I know I'm not having a good time…I have a really bad cold_…"

"You've worked yourself too hard lately, Tails…" said Knuckles, although he did in fact sound concerned.

An idea flashed into Sonic's head, "Hey, I know what! I can cure him, and I know just the thing!" Suddenly out of nowhere, he got out a table with many doctor-like gadgets, "An operation, what do you say, little pal?"

The crimson Guardian glared, "Sonic, what Chilidogs have you been eating lately?"

"_Ooh, but I can't… I'm really that sick, Sonic_…" Tails wiped his nose, rubbing his sore tummy, "_Maybe next time, if I'm ever feeling better_…"

"Ouch, sorry buddy," Sonic pushed the table out of sight, "I guess I got carried away with natural instinct to help a friend in need, that's all."

Knuckles sighed, "Maybe you should head back to bed, little guy."

Tails sneezed, "_I'm really sorry to spoil the show, Sonic…_" he went past his friends, "_I just feel so rotten all over…_"

The duo stared at each other, until another plan was in the hedgehog's brain, "Hey Miles, hold on!" He zoomed in front of Tails, "We know we can't cure you but we can still cheer you up, right, Knuckles?"

Tails looked a little happy, "_Can you really do that?_"

Knuckles walked up behind, "We'll try all we can, Tails, it's for good reason…"

"After all, what are we best friends for?" Sonic smirked.

"_Why, everything_." Tails then began a long list, as the two just stared, "_Rainy days, adventures, maybe chilidogs, watching cartoons of Peter Rabbit and…_" the last one got cut off as Sonic grinned.

"That's it, I know what." He then said, "I can try pulling a rabbit out of a hat just cheering you up."

"_Would you?_" Tails was looking very happy by now. A rabbit sounded like a fun idea after all, "_One that's white, pink eyes and all fluffy?_"

Giving a thumbs-up, he replied, "Sure thing, buddy."

Knuckles didn't look so sure, "Since when did you even try doing magic tricks?"

Sonic brought out the book, "Ever since this, that's when."

Tails tried to hug Sonic, but only a little because of his cold, "_Wow, Sonic, that would be the most…_" a sneeze cut him short and green slime got on the cover.

"Whoa, easy there." Sonic tried to wipe it off, "Don't get it on the book." He grimaced a bit, "That's nasty…"

"_I'd try not to…_"

"Good, because by the word of Sonic the Hedgehog, it's a promise to get you, Miles 'Tails' Prower, that cute little rabbit." The hedgehog smiled, "And with some assistance, Knuckles the Echidna."

"Not me!" was the answer.

Sonic frowned, "Yes you do."

"Nope."

Sonic smiled at Tails, "Excuse us a minute here." He got into Knuckles' face, grumbling, "_**Why do you always have to sound so mean to us, Knucklehead? You know Tails isn't feeling so hot.**_"

Knuckles only grumbled back, "_**I'm not performing stupid magic tricks.**_"

"_**Then who's going to be my backup with the tricks backfire?**_"

"_**I don't care; I'm supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald.**_"

Giving a bored stare, Tails glanced at an imaginary watch on his wrist as he watched his friends bickering back and forth until the echidna was finally giving in, "Alright, alright! You win, you happy!"

"One magic show, coming up folks!" Sonic gave another thumbs-up.


End file.
